Dustblaze
Dustblaze is a dusky gray tom with green eyes. History Dustkit is born to Moondust and Darkfang along with Beechkit, Brackenkit, Brownkit, Wishkit and Dreamkit. He was part of WindClan before until a RiverClan cat, Kaito, comes in to the WindClan Camp. Dustkit says that he would've wanted to be a rogue. Later he decides to go with Kaito back to RiverClan even though Beechkit and Sunblaze didn't want him to go. :Rubystar allows him to stay in RiverClan, and he is cared for by all the queens. :He is soon apprenticed, taking the name Dustpaw. Troutleap becomes his mentor. Dustpaw visits Icepaw alot, and also saved her in the journey to the ancients : He later recieves his warrior name, Dustblaze. Dustblaze had mild affections for Iceshine and is noted she returns those feelings but she became Kestrelfang's mate instead He is somewhat happy that Iceshine becomes Kestrelfang's mate. Noted Sundapple has a crush on him Dustblaze became really upset when Iceshine broke up with Kestrelfang and became bitter towards Kestrelfang over his betrayal to Iceshine. He is mentioned by Alpinefrost when explaining Dustblaze's hardships to Iceshine He soon becomes Sundapple's mate Dustblaze sneaks to ThunderClan's camp and talks to Iceshine again making Sundapple extremely upset. He seems to still have feelings for Iceshine, but denies this to Sundapple. She later has his kits, Frostkit, Redkit, and Lionkit. :He later receives his first apprentice, Almondpaw. :Dustblaze goes off to find Iceshine again ending up in ThunderClan's camp, He motions her to follow him. He leads her out in the forest and he asks if Iceshine knew what rogue took Whitekit. Iceshine thought hard and nodded replying it was twist. Dustblaze looks at her, and tells her that he will get Whitekit back, if it's the last thing he does. Iceshine remembers the good times they had as apprentices, and she nods thankfully, and tells him she will help. Then Dustblaze asked Iceshine if she knew what Twist looked like.She replied "hello? im nearly blind" he purred in amusement then instead asked her if she knew the scent of Twist. Iceshine tells him that she needs to learn how to swim for the journey she has coming up. Dustblaze nods in understanding and Iceshine wads into the water. He tells her that he's got her back and wont let her drown in the river. The later run into a RiverClan patrol but Dustblaze just tells Troutleap, the leader of the patrol that he was just hunting and found some rogue scents along the border. Later, he gets visited by Tigerdawn and Brokenheart in is dreams. Iceshine is also there, the two Dark Forest cats train them A while after, Iceshine kills a ShadowClan warrior and he goes over at tears out his throat because he knew he couldnt let Iceshine take the full blame Images Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Sun (formerly): Living Sons: :Lionfang: Living :Redblade: Living Daughter: :Frostfall: Deceased, Member of StarClan Father: :Darkfang: Living Mother: :Moondust: Deceased, Member of StarClan Brothers: :Beechblaze: Living :Brackencloud: Deceased, Member of StarClan :Brownstripe: Living Sisters: :Dreamfrost: Deceased, Member of StarClan :Wishfall: Living Half Brother: :Redpaw:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Half Sisters: :Featherpaw:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Flarepaw:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living :Sandpaw:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Nephew: :Breezeheart: Deceased, Member of StarClan Niece: :Spottedlight: Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Bracken's Characters Category:Living Characters Category:To Be Deleted